The Red Skyfarer
by Yuuki Raiga
Summary: Gone from home, the team was lost in the realm where islands were floating in the air, called Sky World. Amazed and fascinated, they were then facing their first challenges in the strange world to retrieve the El Crystal back and meet the Singularity and Girl in Blue. (Act 1)
1. Act 1 - Prologue

**_Disclaim: I don't own Elsword, just an author who wishes to release imagination._**

**Act 1 - Prologue**

* * *

_Have you wondered what the endless sky look like? _

_That the skyfarer couldn't stop their curiosity to fly?_

_But their journey came to halt by the threat._

_Beyond what they can image throughout their adventure life._

_Clash with Primal and El_

_Born an otherworldly power_

_The sky turns red_

_The scream of innocent soul_

_Endlessly echoing the sky_

_The last hope of skyfarer_

_Lied in the hands_

_Of Velder Knight and Singularity_

"Stop right there! Banthus!"

* * *

The same usual thing happened in Ruben. Elsword was chasing after Banthus, again, after learning that he stole El Stone once more.

**Data Record: Elsword Sieghart – Knight Emperor – 20 – Hero of Elrios, leader of El Search Party.**

Banthus let out a big grin.

"No way! You can't catch me! Bwahaha!"

Elsword kept his pace after Banthus. He could have cut the tree down before Banthus as obstacles to slow him down, yet it will trigger someone's wrath if he did on one. Thinking of that tactic made him shiver and scared at the same time before he kept running.

"Come on, Elsword! We gonna lose him!"

"I know!"

The purple twin-tail haired magician was floating beside Elsword, riding her staff while chasing after the same target.

**Data Record: Aisha Landar – Metamorphy – 21 – A young woman with hobby as cute magician girl and time and space controller**

"Elsword, use it!"

Behind them was the blond haired woman and red haired knight. They both were driving on the Wind Striker, a two-seat floating mobile while can accelerate in the sky.

**Data Record: Anna Testarossa (Rose) – Prime Operator – 25 – Mecanical Woman with passion for creating high tech equipment.**

**Data Record: Elesis Sieghart (Elsa) - Flame Lord – 23 – A wild woman burning with will of fire, Elsword's Sister.**

"Thanks, Rose!"

Elsword caught the right handle of the mobile and jumped on it. Once he's in position, he twisted both hands to drive faster.

"Aisha, distract him!"

The girl nodded and ran through portal and appeared before Banthus, throwing distorted orbs at him to slow him down.

"What?!"

"You can't escape from this cute magician~" she winked at him and slammed her wand on the ground, causing mass crater that blew dirt up.

Elesis stepped on the seat and jumped above Banthus, laughed madly and casted Wild Fire, Surrounding him in hot flame. The thief had no where to run and the flame was hot, hotter than normal flame he knew.

"Banthus!"

Before he could realize, he saw a fist right at his face and that's the last thing before the light went off with a-

***Bam!***

* * *

"Serious, when will he learn?"

The group arrived at Tree of El, where the life began. They successfully retrieved El Crystal, once again, and stood before the tree. Rose had delivered Banthus to the Red Knight Mercenary Barrack using Wind Striker to deliver him.

"But I have to admit it, your Wind Striker is so amazing, Rose. I can feel the strong wind blowing on my face just by driving it."

"I have put all my pride and time in it, Elsword. So you better be grateful." The blonde smirked while stroking her sideburn.

Aisha just "Hmph! I admit it it's fast, but it's not as fast as me, magical girl Aisha~!"

"All you do is using time and space to make yourself faster, and stop with magical girl. It's too childish at your age." Rose argued back which resulted in both's eyes sparked invisible lightning.

"Alright, you two, let's end this so I can have my time with little Elsword." Elesis shamelessly flirted Elsword as she hugged him from his back, hands pat on his chest.

_'Ah... my life is full of_ _weird_...'

Elsword blushed at her boldness and pushed her away, to her amused.

"A-Anyway, let's call it a day and go home. We got things to do tomorrow."

Elsword placed El Crystal on the shrine, where it belongs. The crystal let out a bright light that balanced the life of El. However, something wen wrong. The crystal turned dark completely for unknown reason, causing earthquake.

"W-What's going on?!"

The group was confused and panic. The crystal then caused a large black hole above it and began sucking.

"Watch out!"

They tried to run but the suction was too strong. Elsword caught the tail of Wind Strike and held Aisha's hand at the same time while Rose did the same to Elesis. They both made the mobile device ran as fast as they could to run away. A strong wave from crystal had shut them down right before they could escape.

"You have to be KIDDING MEE!"

They lost in the black hole and disappeared along with the El Crystal. The balance of life slowly began to fall.

Where would they go?

* * *

Yuu: Done the prologue, just make the prologue of Act 1 first and then will try to finish the Valkyria as fast as I could. I got the help from **Viska**. She helped me build the final boss of this story that makes out the whole story. I think I'm gonna make this one 3 acts as well but I have yet to decide number of chapter, could be longer than Valkyria or so… I hope you like my crossover.

Note: i wrote it first before i forget because of study

Anyway, Read and Review, please OwO /


	2. Act 1 - Chapter 1

**_Disclaim: I don't own Elsword, nor Granblue Fantasy._**

Act 1 - Chapter 1: Skydoms

* * *

_Welcome to Port Breeze Archipelago_

_The first wind guilding the skyfarer_

_Greeted by the embrace of primal_

_And the friendly environment of island_

* * *

\- Port Breeze Archipelago -

A little harvin was tapping her finger on the table while waiting for a certain skyfarer and his crew. She was informed from other skyfarers that they found a strange phenomenon occurring in this island. Living long enough, she can feel it. The wind surely blew softly to the island and the people living. However, it was not the usual one.

It was malice…

She couldn't tell because it could be her imagination, or was it colder than last time?

***Ding Ding!***

The bell rang snapped her out of her deep thought and greeted her customer.

"Ah! Welcome to Siero's Knickknack Shack! How can I help you- Gran! Djeeta!"

She immediately recognized the brown haired crew captain and his sister upon seeing them entering her bar.

"Yo, Siero."

**Data Record: Gran – 20 – Skyfarer – Young man with hope to travel all over the sky and find his father**

**Data Record: Djeeta – 17 – Skyfarer – Seeking for her and her brother's lost father and a young famous skyfarer in both combat and care**

They were not alone, they went with another young Erune, a hybrid specie of human and animal characeristics. She had dark long hair and two fluffy ears on top of her head, her face was revealing a happy expression. She held Gran's arm, putting it between her chest.

**Data Record: Nier – 18 – Evokers – Desire for love and acceptance. Her life was denied slowly until Gran ack nowledged her and made her fall for him**

They sat down near the counter and ordered drink. Nier clung on his arm like she depended on him. Gran couldn't detach her off him since it was his fault for making her love him. He just only patted her head, which earned her sigh of relief. Both Gran and Djeeta knew her background and weren't happy about that.

At least she can show her true smile like now.

"She seems happy, Gran."

Siero pointed out and placed drinks on the table. She knew that Nier always had her grimace face everyday. This is her first time seeing her like that, though it wasn't a surprise when Gran and Djeeta were involved in this. She knew if they can change others' mind, they can do the same to Nier.

"Yes, at least so."

"Where's Vyrn? I haven't seen him."

"He's on the ship. I think he's having a little fun with his favorite food right now." Djeeta spoke, giggled at the thought of little red dragon unable to flap with his big belly full of apples.

They chat a little while to tell their adventure to the bar keeper, relax after the traveling. After that, they went to the point of Siero's letter.

"We got your mail about unusual thing in here."

"Yes, our skyfarers detected the wind is not usual. I'm sure you can feel it."

"I wonder what happens to Tiamat? Rackam was asking himself about that when we arrived." Djeeta pondered. Last time she saw Tiamat, she was fine.

Then what happened to her?

Suddenly-

***Bam!***

"?!"

A strong malice aura exploded and hit Gran and Djeeta. They both stood up in shocked. Nier was surprised by Gran's sudden action and broke her grip. Gran excused him and ran outside, leaving Nier with Djeeta. He found dark thunderous clouds formed a cyclop. It was located away from Archipelago. A strange feeling was affecting him.

"Gran!"

A young blue haired woman ran toward Gran in hurry. She, too, felt an overwhelming aura from that cyclop area.

**Data Record: Lyria - 18 – Known as Girl in Blue, ability to call out Primal power of destruction and bless**

"Lyria! Can you feel anything about it?!"

"I sense primal beast, but it's something else! It mixed with other magic I never sense before."

Worriness filled both of them, they decided to investigate this as well as telling everyone to evacuate the area if things went worse. Gran then noticed two twinkles fallen from the cyclop.

* * *

At the same time…

Elsword and other popped out of the dark clouds and were free falling.

"We're out!"

"But we are falling!"

Rose immediately caught one of Wind Striker and tried to make it reactivate. She found the core was shut down by force and had to open the shell and forced her hand in the core, injected with her spare USB which contained energy spark and data to reactivate it. She pulled it out and closed the shell, going for the last one. She did the same and got it activate again.

Elsword caught Wind Striker and entended its wings before he drove to get Aisha. Rose did the same to Elesis.

"That's so close." Elsword sighed in relief, but was cut short as a thunder struck almost near them.

"We are not yet to celebrate!" Aisha screamed in fear "Just Drive! Idiot!"

They flied away from the storm, avoiding thunders attacking them. The strong wind blowing made them lost their balance, and quickly regained it. Driving as fast as they could. They managed to get away. But-

"**Warning, Core damange. Overheat."**

Alarms from the Wind Strikers got them. They must get to the land fast.

But they were not alone.

Flying beasts that looked like wyvern attacked them. Aisha launched fire balls at them to thin out their fierce attack. Elesis did the same while Rose pulled her auto-gun and shot them down.

Elsword gripped his sword and cut past them while driving. Aisha let out a yelp of surprise when Elsword sudddenly speed up Wind Striker that almost lost her balance.

"W-Wait! Idiot! What are you doing?!"

"Sorry! I couldn't hold back myself!"

***Bam!***

They braced themselves as a wyvern slammed its body on the Wind Striker, damaging the core further. The device became unstable and lost control.

"Kyaaaaa!"

They were falling down fast. Aisha hugged Elsword body tightly. Elsword gripped the handle and tried to make it falling slower as best as he could. The moment the device almost touched the ground, Elsword quickly turned around and hugged Aisha, protecting her from impact, separated from Wind Striker.

"Elsword! Aisha!"

Rose bursted through the swarm of wyvern and reached the knight and magician. Elesis jumped off the Wind Striker and landed on the ground while facing them.

"Come on, you piece of scum! I'm right here!"

She drew their attention toward her to buy Rose's time to check on them. The first victim in her flame struck on her to get stabbed by her flame sword. She used it as a step to jump upward to get other one. Her sword was burning up and made **Dancing Sword**, jumped and landed on each wyvern and stabbed or cut them down.

Once she reached too high, and the wyverns were surrounding her. Her excitement reached like wild fire that her body engulfed in tornado of flame. It became larger and extended that consumed those wyverns, burning them down to ashes.

Those caught in the middle of flame tornado was struggling to breath. It burned the air so that they couldn't breathe inside. Elesis struck down and slashed them all.

"That's for hurting my little Elsword."

She cast final strike on them, ending their lives. Once she dealt with them, she hurriedly ran to Elsword to check on his condition.

"How's he?"

"This is bad, he got left arm broken. We don't carry med kit for this!"

"What should we do?"

"For now, we will use the remained Wind Striker to carry him and find a village, if we find one."

They nodded and carefully carried Elsword on Wind Striker. Rose, on the other hand, went and retrieved the core of the destroyed Striker, hopefully it can be repaired. Elesis took a branch and tore a small piece of her clothes to wrap it on Elswords broken arm, keeping it straight while finding village. The woman looked around to see if she knew this place, but turned out it's unfamiliar.

Finding the village would be difficult.

Rose took out her compass to check the direction. However, she couldn't because the needle pointer was spinning around uncontrollably.

"Damn it… no clue where we are. It doesn't show on any place on our map."

"And we don't wait here for more of them to show up. Let's stay away from forest and head for a path."

"Agree. Aisha, go ahead and see if you find anything."

"I got it."

Aisha teleported to higher ground and checked the area surrounding her. She was amazed by the scenery of floating islands far away covered in white clouds, a fantasy world. There, she found a place that looked like harbor with a few ships floating nearby.

"I found it. It's close."

"Great. Let's get there fast."

Aisha teleported down near the group and quickly headed there. The wind slowly blew stronger and colder, as if it was stopping them from advancing. They could sense it, Dark El was nearby. But they chose to ignore it as they had to evacuate Elsword to safety place.

They kept going until they reached the gate. At the same time, they lost the source of Dark El Resonace. They will deal with it later and passed a group of adventures who seemed to be very urgent. Aisha and Rose looked around to find a sign or something that said Medic or Infirmary.

"Ah… miss. Do you know where I can find hospital or some sort like that?"

Rose asked one of the civillians passing by. She couldn't even tell if they understood her. Luckily, the woman nodded and said.

"Over there, at KnickKnack. Find Siero and she will help you."

"Thanks, Ma'am. Let's go!"

* * *

"What do we have here?"

The group arrived at whrere's supposed to be the abnormal phemonenon. The brown-hair man along with his companies searched around for anything. A gun user and the driver of Grancipher named Rackam found a broken mobile lying on the ground. He examined it and found few pieces of it were new to him.

The twintail-hair girl tried to sense any magic nearby yet nothing was found. She assumed something was gone, but that didn't explain a large burnt area on the grass. Also, there's trace of dust, or ashes, near it. Whatever did this, its magic was dangerous.

"Lyria, you feel anything?"

The Girl in Blue looked around to find anything relate to Primal, and shook her head "No, nothing. I can't sense any Primal."

"Rackam?"

"Aside this thing, no. Though I doubt I saw this before. We need to crack this thing up for examination."

"Io?"

"This burnt mark here is high level magic. Whoever did it is not to be underestimated. There's also trace of ashes around here, meaning they encountered monsters."

Gran noted down his crew members' reports and concluded the searching was over and told Rackam to carry that thing back. On the contrary to its size, Rackame couldn lift it up with ease as he felt the material here was light. They returned to Archipelago with whatever they found to KnickKnack. Rackam excused himself to bring that device back to Grandcipher for examination.

Gran returned and saw Siero carrying a medical kit to a room. He raised his eye-brows with curiosity who she's treating until his sister, Djeeta, filled in.

"We got some…. Strange people coming and requiring Siero's help to heal a man's broken arm."

"Who?"

"That's where we will find out later until everything settles down, which won't be long."

True be told, Gran saw Siero stepped out and informed them that everything's fine now. He then saw the group of strange people Djeeta said came out, a red spiky hair man, a woman with the same long hair's color, a blonde woman with device on her left eye, and a twin-tail hair girl that almost match Io in hairstyle.

"Thanks for the help… Siero. We owe you one."

"Fufufu~ You're welcome."

After that, they settled down on a large table with some drinks offered by Siero. Gran and Djeeta joined in along with Nier, who hugged his right arm as usual. It's quite… strange… to see a group of people connected to the phemonenon in KnickKnack Shack.

"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Gran. My sister here is Djeeta, and this is Nier. Pardon her, she loves being near with me like this. The other girl beside me is Lyria."

Lyria bowed before them. The group noticed a weird feeling from her because of unusual power coming from her, something overwhelming them. Also, they found out she's walking with barefeet. They wonder why she didn't wear shoes to walk, maybe it's her style. The dark hair girl with Gran, she didn't show her smile much but the blushing face told everything. She's happy. Sometimes she snuck on his shoulder to seek for comfortable and smiled a bit.

The group shared the same thought toward the couple: _'Get a room, you two!'_

"We don't mind that. The name is Elsword. My sister over her is Elesis." Elesis waved her hand with a big smile "Rose," The woman bowed before them "And Aisha-"

"Haii~ Haii~ I'm cute magician~ Aisha Landar!"

…

Elesis and Rose sighed along with Elsword with the way she introduced like a child. Gran and Djeeta just sweat-dropped at the antics and had a big déjà vu for some reason. She looked like someone working as idol too.

"Don't mind her. She's acting like a child when we introduce her."

"We understand your feeling, Elsword."

"So… where are we?"

"You're in Port Breeze Achipelago, or should I say Skydoms if you're the outsider."

Elsword and his companies were quite surprised and not surprised for Rose. They had been moved to another world that caused by a sudden phenomenon from Darl El Crystal. Once they were moved here, they were atonished by how the islands floating in the sky. What they knew that a floating island requires a large force from device or a core that helped it keep floating, like the Altera island supported by its core. But this... this would change the rule of of gravity.

Rose assumed that El crystal had opened to the world that had strong connection to its source.

"Skydoms… so we're away from our world…"

"Elsword-san, don't be so down. Beside, you're not the only one reaching here. Things got weird these days."

"What do you mean?"

Gran had a lot of memories of some people crossing to his world, by accident, because of evil sources from their world that violated Time and Space and reached here. It's quite a lot that he wasn't surprised if Siero told him about them.

"Nevermind. Anyway, you're welcomed to stay here if you want."

"Thank you for your offer, Gran-san."

After that, Siero gave them a key to a small house nearby which was her property. Elesis wondered how high her power was but let it aside as they went outside to their destination. They witnessed civillians passing by with their unique ears or horns on their heads. They never met such new kind to them. What were they? Beasts? Human?

They had a lot of thing to learn in this world.

By the way, Elesis' article of clothes drew unwanted attention of some male as they eyed on her body and her tight suit that hugged her body. Some dared approaching her with lust in their eyes.

First day they arrived and they got themselves trouble.

"Hey girls, why don't you ditch this guy and come with us? We will make you feel good that you won't regret."

They didn't bother hiding their intention. Elesis looked at them and then lowered down to their groins before she smirked.

"I don't think you can make me satisfied with just a small ones."

Immediately they covered their "valuable treasures" out of embarrassment before they pulled out their knives and threatened.

"You will go with us, you bit- Kuh!"

Elesis already attacked first man by thrusting her elboy on his chin. She held an arm that had knife and broke the joint on his elboy, thus breaking it with a loud crack. Rose dodged and kicked another man's groin with fast kick, turning the man's face pale in pure agony, and kicked his head, knocking him away.

And then, there was a bulky man with horns on his head. Aisha stood before him that she felt smaller to him, but it didn't matter to her. She stared at him with a smile that mocked him. He slammed mace down on her, causing a crater on ground, but no sight of her.

"Right here."

Aisha teleported on his shoulder with a giggle, hand had a staff, and smashed his head. He stumbled on ground with his thugs and Aisha teleported above them. With high speed, she stomped on them two times, knocking them out cold.

"What's this all commotion about?"

Guards of the port arrived when they heard a fight. They stopped and saw a pile of out cold thugs surrounded by civillians.

Elsword's group just escaped from the crowd, avoiding any attention.

"That was close. We draw unnecessary attention." Elsword sighed.

They continued their path until they arrived at new house Siero had told them. It's a humble two floored house built with wood. Rose examined it that it's well built that it could withstand against strong wind and fortified against any force. They entered and saw it quite spacious for 5 people.

The second floor was resting area where the group can start and end a day. Two divided bedroom with a single large bed enough for two. This enough made the girls to mentally note to take their place first to share with him. They would have a long day to get familiar with new world until they can start their exploration for Dark El.

But first, they need finance.

After they sorted things out. They decided to send Elesis and Aisha out for signing up at KnickKnack Shack with a few complaints that Rose had to stay to 'nurse' Elsword, which they feared for losing his virginity to Rose. They rushed fast and faced Sierro who startled by their sudden appearance.

"W-W-What's going on?"

"We Want To Form An Expendition Team!"

"L-Let me get paper. And don't burst in, please. You scare me out."

The young Harvin went to sort paper out and handed to Elesis as she read through it, with order were:

Captain's name.

Number of members.

List of names and their main weapons.

With the sign and approval of Sierro, they could start their journey to other continents. But the big problem stopped them.

"Ship?"

"Yes, Elesis." Sierro explained "Each crew must have a ship in order to travel to other islands and perform your mission. You aren't able to fly without it and I doubt I have a spare one for you guy. It's difficult to build a ship and fulfill its requirements."

In truth, forming an airship took more than just time, they had to check if they could resist to strong wind while taking advantage of it to lift it up. It's some short like a plane like Rose's but they doubted her air armanda will do good in here. The mechanism of airship is far from their knowledge that they were forced to take note and, hopefully, Rose knew what Sierro meant.

They filled in their names and chose Elsword as Captain of airship while leaving the name of airship empty, that Sierro knew. If a crew didn't have it, they would be suspended from expendition and stayed in Achipelago for a local quests which the owner of KnickKnack Shack had a lot. She ran her shop well and required a lot of material from crews.

"If you want, I can assign you for normal quests for starter." Sierro told and gave them two posters which had the picture of a kind of monster for extermination and a material for gathering, both had good reward for a few days.

"Thank you for your help, Sierro."

* * *

Rose was trying to contact any connection to original world yet nothing as what she received was no response. The third dimension, which stored her drones and weapons, were still with her as long as she still had her gun although it didn't bear any connection back home, like they were isolated.

"Shame…"

But then, her mind was thinking about the airships floating in the sky and the floating islands without machine. It started to arouse her curiosity. Maybe if she learnt this world, she could find a way back home for everyone. Rose approached kitchen and turned off fire as foods were ready. She brought some for Elsword who was still on bed.

A smirk appeared on her face.

With her alone with Elsword, she might get some 'fun'. Entering his room, she said "Food's ready, Elsword."

"Ah… thanks Rose, I'm started to hungry now."

She placed the tray on a small table on bed. Elsword then found a problem. He couldn't eat properly. Rose saw this and took her chance.

"Here, let me help you."

She put some food on spoon and fed Elsword who gratefully ate them. A small joy burned inside her body while watching Elsword eating.

"I never thought I would end up like this."

"Ho~ you didn't like?"

"It's not that… but getting fed is kinda embarrassed."

Elsword looked away with hope to hide his red cheeks. Rose was amused by his childish thought.

"Oh? Then you want me to feed you with my own mouth? You're a pervert."

She had her hand below his chin and rubbed his cheek, which made her chuckle upon seeing his confused and embarrassment, but it made him cute.

"If that's what you want, all you need to do is ask."

"I…"

Their faces were closing every centimeter and almost felt each other's lips had it for the claymore that came out of no where and stab between their faces, separating them. Both looked at the door and found the group returned with forced smile.

"I hope you didn't do anything weird to my little bro, Rose." Elesis asked 'friendly', glad that she saved Elsword from being 'raped'.

"Of course not, but I was hoping to enjoy some of 'forbidden fruit'."

Elsword sighed and pulled her claymore out the wall and thought of another payment for wall damage.

"Welcome back. You got anything?"

"Unfortunately, we need a ship to travel and none of avaiable ship sold in this city." Aisha explained.

"If it's a ship, I have one but it needs remodification for this special circumstances," Rose spoke, since one of her weapons was airship bomber. She could ultilize it as transport airship for now as travelling.

"There's library in this city. We could get detail information about Skydoms. I will plan to learn tomorrow." Aisha suggested.

"Then I will stay and nurse Elsword." Elesis smirked and hugged Elsword, remember to bury his head between her cleavage.

"Nope, you have to deal with quest to earn this world's coins, since ours are useless."

Aisha's words cut her mood down.

"Oh come on, can you deal with it at the same too? Since you can teleport from one place to another?"

"And let you hog him to yourself? I don't think so."

Aisha said and then teleport to his other side and hugged his healthy arm.

"Wait! I'm still feeding him!" Rose interrupted both of them but no use as she, too, was trying to have his attention.

'_Ha… I want to rest…'_

* * *

**Yuu-chan: My first chapter after long... long time, sorry for delay but i was planning to write after ending my first story but it seemed my mind was thinking too much of this one so the progress is slow.**

**Anyway, Read and Review, please OwO /**


End file.
